


Tree Tops

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "What's thrill without the risk, honey? Nothing!" Richies glasses almost slipped off his face. He pushed them up the bridge of his nose with the palm of his hand."You're an idiot." Eddie crossed his arms. "And uh.. I don't want you to.. ya know.. stop dragging me out." His face was red now. "Its not that I like it! But.. um.. I like the time with you and stuff.. even though you're stupid and you get hurt lots.""I would never leave ya." Richie reached out as if to touch Eddie. "I love ya."





	Tree Tops

"Do you even know how to climb?" Eddie asked, staring blankly up at Richie. "Because I'm pretty sure last week you nearly broke your arm because you tripped over air."

"Bite me." Richie grunted as he pulled himself onto another branch. "I've seen Tarzan enough times to be a climbing God."

"Oh, lord." Eddie muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Those trees were as big as houses in that movie. You're climbing something that looks more like a twig than you do."

"At least I can do a push up!" Richie yelled, leaning over a branch and flipping Eddie off. "Plus, I need to get in the junkyard."

"So.. you're gonna fling yourself over the fence.. from the top of a tree." Eddie questioned, walking up to the tree, peeking around. 

"Yeah. Fool proof." 

"Please tell me you're kidding." Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. "My anxiety is having anxiety over this."

"This tree is only like nine feet tall, stop having a breakdown." Richie pushed down on one of the branches, his entire body tightening when he heard it snap.

"Hey! Ow!" Eddie screamed from below him, rubbing his arm.

"If you don't wanna get hit, don't stand under the tree." Richie was grinning. If Eddie wasn't in love with him he would be pissed. "Gee, Eds," Eddie rolled his eyes so hard it gave him a headache. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"You're the one using a Disney movie to teach you to climb." Eddie shook his head. "Plus, we're going in the junk yard to get me something! I should be able to get in!" 

"Then start climbing." Richie hopped onto another branch and wrapped his arms and legs around it. "You're lucky that you're cute, because your brain hasn't been working today."

"Disney movie, Richie! An animated film! And you're telling me I'm dumb because I'm not climbing up a tree like a dumbass?!" Eddies face was bright red. Richie thought it was adorable.

"C'mon! Live a little!" Richie grabbed onto another branch and kicked off of the trunk, climbing higher. "You won't always have me around to force you to have fun! Without my adventurous ass you'll be sitting at home allll dayyyy lonnnggggg!" Richie hung from the branch, shaking his head from side to side.

"Doesn't sound so bad." Eddie leaned against the trunk. "I won't always have to worry about you dying for a little thrill."

"What's thrill without the risk, honey? Nothing!" Richies glasses almost slipped off his face. He pushed them up the bridge of his nose with the palm of his hand.

"You're an idiot." Eddie crossed his arms. "And uh.. I don't want you to.. ya know.. stop dragging me out." His face was red now. "Its not that I like it! But.. um.. I like the time with you and stuff.. even though you're stupid and you get hurt lots."

"I would never leave ya." Richie reached out as if to touch Eddie. "I love ya."

Eddies eyes widened at the statement. "In.. um.. what way, Richie?" 

Richie leaned against the trunk, swinging his legs back and forth. "Dunno."

Eddies jaw dropped. He glared at Richie before grabbing onto a branch and climbing. "What do you mean you don't know!?" 

Richie frowned. "I just love you in a lot of ways, Eds. I thought that was a good thing."

"Yeah, but there's a certain kind of love-" Eddie huffed and tried his best to climb onto another branch. "I need to know if you feel it."

Richie grinned. "Why? Cuz you're in love with me?"

"Gross." Eddies blush said otherwise. "Never." He climbed up another branch, slipping around and grabbing onto the trunk.

Richie huffed. "Too bad, because I'm in love with you."

Eddie was in the middle of climbing when Richie said it. He looked up with wide eyes. "Really?" 

Richie nodded. "Yeah, I've liked you for like a year and a half. Do you lik- OH MY GOSH EDDIE!" 

Eddie fell backwards, his eyes closed. He managed to avoid hitting any branches but he did land flat on the ground with a grunt. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over, curling up in a ball. His body began to shake as if he was crying.

Richie climbed down the tree so fast he was sure he was going to fall. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt his feet touch the grass. He knelt down next to Eddie, pulling him into his lap. "Baby, what happened?"

"I fucking fell!" Eddie looked up at him and it hurt Richies heart. His cheeks were red and stained with tears. "Couldn't you see it?!" 

"I know, I saw." He kissed Eddie's head. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts." He pressed his chin on top of Eddies head. "Do you know why you fell?"

Eddie sniffed and wiped his nose. "Don't wanna talk about it." He huffed.

Richie dug his fingers into Eddies sides. "Tell me!" Richie whined. "You gave me a heart attack. I deserve to know.

Eddie sighed. "Yousaidyoulikedme."

Richie smiled. "What?"

"You said you liked me." He whispered.

"Look, Eds, I know I'm not the hottest guy but c'mon. Fainting because someome so ugly likes you?" Richie shook his head. "That's a little mean."

Eddie punched his arm. "It wasn't that and you know it."

"I actually don't know." Richie grinned. "Enlighten me, would you?"

"Because I like you and you like me." Eddie hid his face in Richies shoulder. "I didn't think you ever would.. want me. I'm me."

Richie kissed his temple. "That makes two of us, Eds, because I didn't think you would ever like me, because you're you. All smart and cute." He pinched his cheek. 

"I like you." Eddie whispered.

Richie nodded. "And I like you."


End file.
